OssusTech M250 Sniper System
The OssusTech M250 is a projectile based sniper rifle system manufacture on Ossus by the Weapons department of OssusTech Industries. Developement The M250 was developed primarily for the Ossus Defense Force. As the Ysanna were quite familiar with slug thrower weaponry, the weaponologists at OssusTech kept up the tradition of projectile weapons use in the development of the M250. The design and manufacturing of the M250 was borne of a need for a weapon that was reliable, fairly easy to maintain, and adaptable, all qualities favored and evident in other OssusTech equipment, and the Ysannan culture at large. As energy based weapons were easier to deflect by lightsabers, especially those wielded by Force users, the projectile based system was chosen. As with all "slug-throwers," the bullets fired from this weapon are nigh-impossible to avoid, when fired by a trained marksman. Testing of the rifle pitted it and it's specialized .408 caliber round against a broad range of armor and equipment. Due to the design of the bullet, along with the rifle, the effects were impressive. It managed to penetrate vehicle armor ½ to ⅔ of an inch thick at roughly half a mile a way, and several types of body armor up to it's maximum effective range of 2,500 meters. Accuracy was also very impressive. One test placed three shots in group just over a foot wide at a range of 2,530 yards (2,313 m). Subsequent tests place the rifle's accuracy at less than one minute of angle (1 MOA = 1 inch groups every 100 yards, or 2.5 cm every 91.5 meters), beyond the effective range of the weapon. It was also found that the rounds stayed supersonic past the same range. The predominate function of this rifle is extreme range anti-personnel, though it does have decent anti-material capabilities, in spite of the fact that projectile weapons chambered for larger rounds, and even some energy based weapon systems might be more effective against thicker armor plating on vehicles, though at a somewhat lesser range. The M250 comes equipped with a weather system, spotter's scope, and a ballistics calculator that all help shooters, especially those not accustomed to projectile shooting, to take much of the guesswork out of firing the weapon. The calculator takes many variables into account for placing shots on target, such as temperature, air pressure, humidity, wind, even the spin of a planet. The high cost of the rifle was due to the manufacturing of it, and the equipment that came with it. Bolt action rifles are not very common, with most shooters favoring automatic weapons due to their higher rate of fire. The bullets themselves were expensive due to being reworked from a larger round, and the projectiles made of different materials. Usage The Ossus Defense Force has used this weapon system as a primary battlefield sniper system since it was introduced, and several rifles were purchased by the L'Angele Noir for their own military snipers. So far, the system has performed admirably in battle. Active users: *Ossus' Defense Force *L'Angele Noir Behind the Scenes The M250 was based on the CheyTac M200 Intervention Sniper System, touted as the best system in the world. Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Sniper Weapons Category:Projectile/Slug-thrower Weapons